Akatsuki Tsubasa
The Akatsuki Tsubasa Knightmare Frame is piloted by characters of the Private Rank in the Black Knights and is a Ninth Generation Knightmare frame created by the Black Knights in high numbers to combat the Britannian Restoration League. The Akatsuki Tsubasa comes in the standard variant, along with two others, known as the Akatsuki Tsubasa 'Nagai Dangan' Type and the Akatsuki Tsubasa 'Banryoku' Type. General Specifications Features *'Kou Kisou Kudorin-type' Landspinner propulsion system *Cockpit Ejection System *Energy Wing propulsion system *Factsphere Sensor *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Standard Model Despite the fact the Order of the Black Knights had no real enemy or threat to fight against during the last ten years, Zero nevertheless requested an upgrade to their mass produced Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame, the Akatsuki, and it came in the form of the Akatsuki Tsubasa. This Ninth Generation Knightmare pushed the Akatsuki's specs to the limit, increasing almost every aspect of the Knightmare with enhanced firepower to boot. The most prominent feature of the unit is it's black colored Energy Wing system, that allows it move at ridiculous speeds and sustain flight in mid air. It comes in the standard silver, black, or green paint job and is the new standard of the Black Knights forces. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.49 meters *Weight: 8.08 metric tons Armament *Katen Yaibatou(Revolving Blade Sword) x1 *Shoulder Mounted Machine Gun Turrets x2 *'Hien Souga-type' Slash Harken x1(Left Shoulder Mounted) *Left(or Right) Arm-mounted Two-Barrel Hand Gun *Blaze Luminous MSV Particle Shields x2 'Nagai Dagan' Type The 'Nagai Dangan' Type the Black Knights standard Akatsuki Tsubasa frame, except it was created solely for long range combat. It abandons the standard Revolving Brake Swords in favor of a powerful Bazooka that can shoot targets from the ground and the sky with decent accuracy. Specifically for the Nagai Dangan type, the unit also possesses 'Radiant Wave' missiles that can completely disable an opposing Knightmare's machine if even one of the projectiles connects, using a high intensity field of radiation also seen being used by the Guren. Of course, all these enhanced weapons come at a price. The Nagai Dangan type is highly fragile, even more so than the standard Akatsuki Tsubasa model. The pilots of the Nagai Dangan type will have to avoid taking too many hits in battle, or else it could be the end of them. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.49 meters *Weight: 7.50 metric tons Armament *Right Arm-mounted Bazooka x1 *Left Arm-mounted Radiation Wave missiles x3 *Shoulder Mounted Machine Gun Turrets x2 *'Hien Souga-type' Slash Harken x1(Left Shoulder Mounted) *Blaze Luminous MSV Particle Shields x2 'Banryoku' Type The 'Banryoku' is the exact opposite of the 'Nagai Dangan' in that the Banryoku is an Akatsuki Tsubasa frame modified solely for close combat. It has an extra Slash Harken and instead of having just one Revolving Brake Sword, it has two, allowing it to perform twice as many attacks as before. The only 'projectile' the unit has is its Hand Grenades, which unleash a fragmentation blast upon a small area of the pilot's choosing. While not as good as say a tradition projectile, the Grenades allow the Banryoku to somewhat be able to control space in battle. Since the unit is supposed to charge head first into battle, its armor is much higher than that of the standard Akatsuki Tsubasa. As a trade off, however, it is much slower than the standard model or even the Nagai Dangan. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.49 meters *Weight: 8.25 metric tons Armament *Katen Yaibatou(Revolving Brake Sword) x2 *Hand Grenades *'Hien Souga-type' Slash Harken x2(Left and Right Shoulder Mounted) *Blaze Luminous MSV Particle Shields x2 Category:Private Rank Knightmares Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Black Knights